


Bad Blood

by MerryBerry1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryBerry1/pseuds/MerryBerry1
Summary: Leonardo and his brothers are the adopted sons of the Shredder. Shredder is the king of the Orakar Kingdom. The princes are sent on a mission to kidnap Princess Venus de Milo of the Koya Kingdom.Venus is the daughter of King Hamato Yoshi and the deceased Queen Tang Shen. Ever since her mother’s death, her father has kept her concealed from the Shredder from fear of him killing his only child.Human AU, Royal AU, Foot Clan!Turtles





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Let me tell you a tale of a Prince and Princess from two warring kingdoms. It is a tale of love, lost, betrayal, and magic, but before you know the Prince's and Princess's fate, you need to know the tale from the very beginning. 

Once upon a time, in the ancient kingdom of Koya there was a tyrannical king. The king wanted nothing except misery from his subjects. He tortured them every day and taxed them relentlessly until two weary travelers came from a far away land. 

The travelers' names were Oroku Naotake and Hamato Ryuzo. Naotake and Ryuzo were two great friends and great ninja masters in search of kingdoms to help. When they saw the condition of the people of Koya they decided to step in and dethrone the dishonorable King. The Hamato and Oroku Clan rallied their troops to storm the castle. 

The King and his men were not expecting an attack, so the ninja clans quickly overthrew him and killed everyone who was ever loyal to him. The people of Koya rejoiced when they found out the Evil King was dead. They held a celebration in honor of Ryuzo and Naotake. The citizens of Koya were so grateful of their heroes that they decided to crown them both Kings of Koya. 

Ryuzo and Naotake happily accepted their crowns and began their shared rule. It was decided that Ryuzo would help deal with the people and Naotake would take care of the military and business behind the scenes.

The first few years of their shared rule were great. Ryuzo enjoyed being the hero in the spotlight while Naotake had time to himself and did not have to worry about the stress of social gatherings. But as time wore on it seemed that the citizens favored Hamato Ryuzo over Oroku Naotake. 

Naotake tried to convince himself that it was not true. He wanted to believe that they were still of equal standing but eventually the truth became clear. 

It started with the people's admirations. They preferred Ryuzo's outgoing nature instead of Naotkae's reserved personality. Ryuzo attended any social event he could to try and relate to his people while Naotake continued to study and research ways to help his kingdom. The nobles started to drift towards Ryuzo because he was so eager to hear any compliment to get on good standing with the king. Naotake however saw through their cheap smiles and wanted nothing to do with them. The last straw was when Ryuzo started receiving the praise for the success of their military. The military that Naotake trained and put all his time into. He felt enraged and hurt that Ryuzo would graciously accept the credit for things he had no part in and decided to do something about it.

He stormed into Ryuzo's quarters one day and told him of his plight. Ryuzo seemed not care and dismissed Naotake's concerns. Before Ryuzo could leave Naotake attacked him and they began to fight. Before either could do any serious damage, Naotake ordered his clan members to flee with him from the castle. 

The Oroku Clan decided to make their own kingdom. They renamed themselves the Foot Clan to symbolize how they stomped on their enemies and named their kingdom the Orakar Kingdom. From then on, the Foot Clan waged war on the Hamato Clan. It was a bloody and ruthless battle. Oroku Naotake gained the mantle of the Shredder because of the way he killed his enemies in battle. The war spanned from generation to generation. There were many casualties on both sides. It was not until the reign of Hamato Yūta that the war finally ended. 

King Hamato Yuta ordered his men in the dark of night to attack in the Orakar Castle. They wiped out every member of the Oroku Royal Family except the youngest member of the family. The child's name was Oroku Saki and Hamato Yūta took pity on the poor child since he was a baby. Hamato Yūta took the child and raised him as his own along side his son and heir, Hamato Yoshi. 

Yoshi and Saki were the best of friends and brothers. They were always competing whether it be in studies or ninjutsu practice. However; their competition reached its peak when they both fought to win the affection of a visiting princess from a smaller kingdom. The princess's name was Tang Shen, and the two princes were in love the moment they laid eyes on her. 

At the beginning of the visit Saki was able to gain her affection while Yoshi was in his classes preparing to be king. Yoshi grew jealous of Saki winning Shen's attention, so he started to charm her. In the end, Shen married Yoshi and tried to maintain a good friendship with Saki. Saki however did not want a friendship. He started to grow more bitter each day. His bitterness grew so much that he decided he could not look at Yoshi and Shen being together anymore, especially now that Shen was with child and due any day now. 

Saki left the Koya kingdom to try and take his mind off what was happening. He ventured further and further into the woods until he saw an old run-down castle. He was intrigued and started search the place. He saw nothing of value because everything was burned down. The structure of the castle was the only thing that remained. Saki left the castle and continued to search the forest. 

He stumbled upon a witch who studied the dark arts. She told him that he was the heir of the Foot Clan and the mantle of Shredder. She told him the story of his true family being slaughtered by the people he once called family. The more he heard the more he started to believe her.

Saki ran from the witch's cottage back to the Koya Kingdom. When he arrived at the kingdom he found out that Shen and Yoshi have a beautiful baby girl. Saki decided that instead of lashing out in a rage he would bide his time and convince his own followers to join his clan. 

After a couple of weeks of gathering troops for his cause, Saki went to find Hamato Yūta to demand the truth. Yūta admitted that the witch spoke the truth. 

In a rage Oroku Saki killed Hamato Yūta. It was not difficult for Saki to overpower him since he was in such a weak state. Hamato Yoshi came running in only to find Saki soaked in his father's blood. Yoshi threw himself at Saki and the fight started. For awhile it was a stalemate until Saki knocked Yoshi off his feet. Saki was about to deliver the final blow, but Shen stepped in and took the strike for her husband. 

After killing Shen, Saki promised revenge on the Hamato clan and fled the castle with his followers. 

While Hamato Yoshi was mourning over the body of his dead wife, he made a vow that no harm will ever come to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is 17 almost 18, Raph is 16, Donnie is 15, and Mikey is 13.

Leo

Raphael and I stood opposite to each other on the tatami mat. I was aware that Michelangelo and Donatello were watching us from the sidelines. 

I tensed and stretched my toes on the rough mat waiting for my master to give me the command to begin. I observed Raph's stance through narrowed eyes. He was tensed and slightly shaking with anger most likely. 

I inwardly rolled my eyes at my younger brother. Raph is always like this. He has the most blood lust out of all of us, it's like he is constantly trying to fight anyone that ticks him off. Sometimes his anger could be beneficial in a fight but more often than not it is his weakness and lucky for me I know all of his weaknesses. 

I shot him a well calculated smirk, one that I knew would anger him. It worked. Raph's eyes darkened and he gripped his trusty sais tighter. I could see that his knuckles were going white.

"Hajime!" 

The moment my father started the match, I leapt into a flip aiming my twin katana blades at my brother's head. He ducked and rolled out of the way. He then tried to stab me with his sais but I blocked his attack. I was too close for comfort. I know Raph is an up close and personal fighter and that he has the advantage in close quarters. I feigned an attack to his right side and swiftly kicked his now exposed left side. 

Raph went down hard on the mat but quickly came back up again. I really made him angry now. I could almost see the fire in his eyes. Perfect I thought to myself. I made a taunting smirk make its way onto my face as I said, "Aw, what's wrong Raphie? Did I hit you too hard?" He did not seem to be injured which was good. I didn't want to actually hurt him. I was proven right when he made a noise akin to a growl and charged at me. 

His attacks were violent and frenzied. No logic or reasoning was put into any of his strikes just brute strength. Typical. 

I moved away from his strikes knowing that he would run out of his fire soon enough. While I was dodging his attacks, I was able to land a few solid punches to his exposed areas. It slowed him down and angered him even more.  
Raph aimed his sai at my head, but at the last minute I grabbed onto his wrist and used his momentum to flip him. He landed face first on the floor and I pinned his arm behind his back. 

He struggled for a minute or two trying to find a way out of my hold, but I applied more pressure to make it painful enough that he would stop struggling. 

I let a small smile work its way onto my face when he finally stopped trying to escape my hold. When he did relax I slowly took away the pressure on his arm but still kept him firmly in place. 

"Yame." 

I released Raphael from the hold as I claimed another victory. Raph was still on the mat holding and trying to stretch his arm. A wave of worry washed over me. I didn't think I used enough pressure to seriously injure him but maybe I underestimated my own strength. 

I reached down to give him a hand up. Raph stopped stretching his arm and looked at me extended hand. Then he looked up at me and glared. 

I sighed and released all the tension from my shoulders. I then cocked my head to the side at stared at him. Raph muttered something inaudible under his breath and begrudgingly accepted my hand. I helped him up and clapped him on the back muttering "Good spar," under my breath. 

We then made our way and bowed in front of our father. I kept my eyes to the floor as I made a triangle over my head. 

I could see that Raphael rolled his eyes at my behavior and that Donnie and Mikey have joined us on the center of the mat. 

"I was hoping for better results in our training today, but I suppose you were all passable." I could feel a wave of familiar disappointment wash over me at my father's words. It seemed like no matter what I did I could never please my father. I don't remember a time when he said he was proud of me even though I continually beat his elite during our advanced training session. It's like I can never be perfect. 

He continued, "Raphael, an enemy can use your anger against you in battle as Leonardo has demonstrated. You need to learn to control your emotions." 

Does this mean that he is proud of me for beating Raph? Or was he rooting on Raphael beating me? 

I chanced a glance at my father. I was meet with his eyes staring at me through his Kuro Kabuto. Ugh. I hated looking at his eyes especially the blinded and burned one. Even as a kid I couldn't look him in the eyes without feeling paralyzed. 

I would definitely never forget the first time I saw him without his mask. I still get shivers thinking about it to this day. His deformed state also serves as a reminder of what those Hamatos did to our family. 

I snapped my eyes down at the floor once more. My father spoke, "Get cleaned up and then meet me in my throne. I have a job for the four of you." 

A job? Does this mean we are going on our first mission? 

I forced my voice to control my excitement and spoke, "Hai, Master Shredder." He turned and walked out of the training room. 

As soon as our father left the room, Mikey jumped up and asked us excitedly, "Arewegettingourfirstmission? Whatdoyouthinkwearegoingtodo? Protectshipments? Rescuedamsels?" Mikey asked us a million questions at once while bouncing on his feet. 

It always amazes me how much energy my little brother has even after an intense training session. It was getting harder to keep up with what he was saying. 

"Mikey, enough! Take a deep breath and calm down." I commanded sternly and continued, "I'm not sure what we are going to be doing or if it is actually a mission, Mikey." I replied after I realized what he was asking. 

I tried to remain stoic but Mikey's excitement for the "job" was starting to rub off on me. 

"I don't care what we will be doing as long as I get to crack some skulls." Raph said while cracking his knuckles and neck. I rolled my eyes in response. 

Donnie spoke nervously while fidgeting with his staff, "What if our job is to clean the stables or clean the weapons again? Master Shredder didn't sound happy with our performance today." 

Raph scoffed, "When is he ever happy with our training?" 

Raph was right but I knew it was disrespectful to talk bad about our father. "Come on guys, let's go get cleaned up and see what we have to do." I said while walking out of the room. 

"Fine, O Fearless Leader." I heard Raph reply while following me out of the room. 

After we went to our individual rooms to bathe, we all decided to wear our signature outfits. My signature look is a dark blue tunic with gold designs of swirls on it, a pair of black leather leggings, a dark blue cloak, black combat boots, and finally a silver breastplate to match my father. I looked in the mirror and brushed my black hair out of my blue eyes, then made my way outside. I saw that my brothers were waiting for me. 

The only difference between my outfit and my brothers' is that they were different colors of tunics and cloaks. Each of our tunics being our favorite color.

Mikey was wearing a dark orange tunic (that resembled the fading sunlight) with black swirls. (He had to beg our father to let him wear vibrant colors and even then his clothes were only in dark shades). He also had a dark orange, almost brown cloak draped over his tunic. His blonde hair and baby blue eyes were still th brightest aspects of his appearance. 

Raph was wearing a blood red (of course) tunic with black swirls and a black cape. His dark ensemble made his bright green eyes stick out like a sore thumb. Raph's appearance is intimidating especially with his dark brown hair done in a military buzz cut. 

Donnie was wearing a dark purple tunic with black swirls and a matching dark purple cloak. He has red-brown eyes and light brown smoothed back hair. 

Because I am the crown prince of Orakar, I am the only one of my brothers that is allowed to wear gold swirls on my tunic. 

"You guys ready?" I asked while fixing my cloak into place.

"Yeah, Fearless, we were just waiting for you." Raph said with a smirk. 

We walked off down the corridor leading to the stairwell. Around every twist and turn of the maze like corridors there are Foot Clan banners lining the wall. Everything in my father's kingdom is like this. He believes that everything is to be dark and dreary. It's a very depressing atmosphere. 

The lower class wears dark red and black and the nobility wear shades of gray. The darker shade of gray indicates the high you are in rank. The servants and soldiers of the castle wear black. The elite Foot soldiers wear dark brown. The only ones who are only to show any deviance from the strict uniform are my brothers and I, and my father's most skilled leaders of the Foot Clan. 

We continued to make our way to the throne room. My father designed his castle to be a maze so any intruders or prisoners could not escape. It took me years to learn to navigate the halls as a child, now I know the layout like the back of my hand. 

After a few more turns, we were in the throne. I noticed that Tiger Claw, Bradford, Zeck, and Steranko were bowing before my father's throne. If they were in here then that means this is a big mission. 

I shoot a glance to my brothers, who were also surprised. They shrugged and we walked to bow in front of the throne. 

"Good. Now that everyone is here, it's time to discuss the mission." After he said this, he made a motion for us to kneel instead of bow and we complied with his orders. 

Shredder continued, "I'm sure you all are aware of the Hamato problem." When he said "Hamato" it sounded like it the worst insult he could muster. 

"In one week Hamato Yoshi's daughter, Princess Venus de Milo, will turn 18. Three months after her birthday she will be crowned queen of Koya. We cannot let this happen." He slowly ground out the last sentence to make sure we understood. 

When he could see we did he explained, "That is why I called all of you here. You are my best warriors. I've sent some assassins in the past to kill her but no one came back." He continued, "Because of Hamato Yoshi's cowardice, I do not know what she looks like but rumors have spread she is like a goddess." 

The goddess part caught my attention. "Father, what do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

He sighed and spoke, "They are rumors that she has unmeasurable mystical powers. No one is completely sure of what she can do. We do know that her people adore her. She is her father's pride and joy and a god to her people. This is why she is such an important target. If we kill her it will be a crippling blow to everyone in the kingdom and wipeout the Hamatos bloodline once and for all." 

Donnie questioned, "But if she does have supernatural abilities, how are we supposed to beat her?"

Master Shredder grabbed a chain from behind his back and showed it to us. He explained, "This may look like a ordinary chain, but a witch used dark magic to render anything with mystical abilities to become powerless in its grasp." He handed the chain to Tiger Claw and Tiger Claw strapped it to the holster. 

Master Shredder walked back to his throne and sat on it. "Bring her to me alive. I want to torte her and lock her in the dungeon so she can rot for the rest of her days." You could hear the malicious smile in his voice even though you could not see it. He concluded, "Your bags are already packed and your horses are outside. I have a spy on the inside who will provide you with shelter and any new information. None of you are to return unless the princess is with you." 

My stomach dropped at his words. I numbly nodded and stood up. Based on my brothers' unusually pale faces, we all had the same thought. We have to capture the princess no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Venus 

In and out. I thought to myself as I tried to concentrate on today’s lesson. In and out. I focused on my father’s meditative form. His back was turned towards me, but I was still cautious to engage him. Hesitantly, I circled the tatami mat and unsheathed my weapon while trying to think of a plan of action. I decided to use the element of surprise and take him from the front rather than the back like he was expecting. Silently, I made my way over to him making sure to keep to the edges of the mat. I came to stop in the shadows to his right and saw my best time to strike, so I leapt into action. 

My father’s eyes shot open and he met my incoming blade with his jade cane. He effortlessly stopped my blade while simultaneously using my momentum and throwing me onto the mat. My back hit the mat with a thud and I opened my eyes just in time to see my father aim a strike at my head. I shot up and felt the wind of the strike against my face and twisted so I could strike my father in his unguarded stomach. 

He expertly side stepped my attack and positioned himself behind me. I quickly turned to face him. I raised my weapon while trying to catch my breath. My father on the other hand seemed completely unaffected by our spar session. We circled each other like two lions ready to pounce. He decided to make the first move and strike at my head. I met his strike with my own blade. He was obviously stronger than I was and had the advantage as his weapon was overpowering my own. I flipped my hair and tried to hit him with my long, braided hair. He ducked to avoid my incoming hair attack and kicked my feet out from under me. I was able to catch myself and roll out of the way before my father could land another strike. In my haste to avoid the blow I dropped my katana which clattered somewhere on the ground. 

I glanced around the dojo for my weapon while continuously dodging the onslaught of attacks. I decided that my weapon was too far to use so I resorted to my magic. I summoned my brilliant, bright blue shield to block a hit to my chest. A renewed fire burned in my father’s eyes and he started to attack with more vigor. He strikes picked up in an impossibly fast rate as I tried (and failed) to shield them. I was knocked back into the memorial of my mother. The picture of my mother fell of its pedestal, but my father caught it before it could hit the ground. 

“Are you alright?” He asked while reaching out his free hand to help me up. “You seemed distracted.” He said it as a statement rather than a question. He turned away from his daughter and placed the picture of his departed wife back upon its pedestal. He then turned his back towards his daughter as he awaited her answer. 

“I am fine, Father. I suppose I’m a little distracted about the upcoming events.” I explained lamely while brushing off my training garb. His eyes softened as he took in my troubled appearance. 

“I know you are not exactly ecstatic about the…er…arrangements concerning your birthday.” His voice took a sympathetic tone. “If it makes you feel any better I do not like the idea of every eligible nobleman coming into our home for a chance to win your hand either.”  
He explained while putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me close to him. 

“Then why don’t you try to change the council’s mind.” I pleaded for what must have been the hundredth time by now. I pouted my lips and put on my best begging face I could for good measure. My father simply shook his head at my attempt to once again try and stop the festivities for my birthday. 

“You know I cannot do that, my daughter. The festivals are a tradition that our family has upheld since the beginning of our reign and now it is your turn to continue the tradition.” He lectured in his “kingly voice” as I have come to call it after years of listening to lecture after lecture about my royal duties. The ball and festivals celebrating my birth where not the problem, I am looking forward to it, but I resent the idea of having to court a nobleman (preferably a prince) so I can claim my birthright. “Besides, you do not have marry any of the possible suitors yet, all you have to do is engage in a courtship.” He continued as he tried to boost my spirits about engaging in a courtship with a man who I do not know. 

“But all of the princes and nobility think of me as a trophy and way to climb the social ladder and become king.” I argued in a desperate tone that did not fit a future queen. 

My father rolled his eyes and comforted, “I’m sure that not all of them think of you like that.” I folded my arms over my chest and gave him a look that said I do not believe him. He continued, “I met your mother at my crowning ceremony and she loved me for who I was. Not the crown or riches. We married for love which is why I know you can to.” He stressed “know” to try and convince me of a positive future. 

I sighed and rebutted, “You and Mom were the exception though. It’s rare to see a future king or queen marry for love like you two did.” 

“You are right. Your mother and I did have something special.” His eyes glazed over and became distant with memory like they always do when he speaks of her. The tenderness in his voice made me drop my defenses slightly. He snapped himself out of his daze and continued, “But that does not mean it is impossible. You need to give the courtship a chance for the love to develop.” I remained on the defensive to show that I was not onboard with any courtships. My father sighed as he realized I was unrelenting in my beliefs. “I think I know what might make you feel better.” He said with a soft smile on his face. 

“We can postpone the tradition for another year or two?” I asked hopefully. He ignored and instead stood in front on my mother’s memorial shrine to block my view of it. 

“No. I have a present for you.” He explained with his back still turned towards me as he started doing something with the shrine.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and inquired, “A present? But my birthday isn’t for another week.” I tried to look over his massive frame to see what he was doing but I unfortunately could not see anything. 

“I know. Consider this an early birthday gift.” Suddenly he turned around to face me with his hands behind his back. “Now close your eyes.” I complied and closed my eyes. I couldn’t hear or feel him walk over to me, but I did feel him move my braid from the back of my neck and place something around it. After he finished he felt him step back and say, “Open your eyes.” 

I eagerly looked in the small mirror next to the memorial and examined my new necklace. The necklace is a diamond encrusted gold chain with a large turquoise kite shaped pendant wrapped in gold. I turned back and forth in the mirror and admired the way it sparkled and glinted in the light. “It belonged to your Mother.” I heard my father’s melancholic voice say behind me. I saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed a flash of sadness on his face before it was replaced with a bittersweet smile as we made eye contact. 

I turned towards him with tears in my eyes and he placed his hands on my shoulders in a warm embrace and explained, “The necklace was very dear to your mother. She always planned to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but I could not wait another week to give it to you.” Tears were forming in his eyes as he continued, “My little baby is all grown up.” He wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling me into his chest for a bone crushing hug. 

“You’re…crushing…me.” I wheezed out between breaths. My father thankfully relinquished his hold on me. While dramatically taking in gulps of air, I compared myself to my father. 

It was clear that I took after my mother more so than my father. I like to consider myself taller than the average girl but when compared to my father makes me feel like a small child. He is a good foot or so taller than I am. We share the same black hair and thick eyebrows though mine are sculpted while his look like bushy caterpillars. We also share a similar athletic build, but my father is obviously more built than I am. His tan complexion is a couple shades darker than mine, but it is easy to tell we are related. 

“Thank you, Father. The necklace is beautiful.” I said with genuine happiness in my voice. I looked down to my shoes in an innocent manner and sheepishly asked, “Can I have the rest of the day off, so I can clear my mind by the time our guests arrive.” I looked back up to him and he looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze, probably to decide if I would run away, again. 

After another moment or two of meeting his intense gaze, he concluded, “Yes you may go but I want you to stay on the palace grounds. Shredder has been too quiet for my liking lately which means he up to something.” At the mention of Shredder, dad started to pace the floor like he does when he is in a meeting with his generals discussing tactics for the war.  
“Thanks, Dad!” I yelled while wrapping my father in a hug. I quickly released the hug then sprinted out of the training room before my father could change his mind. He looked like he about to say something, but I was already halfway down the palace corridor. After I turned the corner and made sure my father was not following me, I stopped my sprinting pace to a brisk walking pace. 

“Hey, Vee.” I heard April say behind me as a started to walk up the steps leading to my room. April O’Neal is my best friend and like a sister to me. She is also my lady in waiting. My father and I took her in when we found out that Shredder kidnapped her father for some kind of “diabolical experiment” (as my father likes to say). 

“Ape! How are you?” I asked. She caught up to me and we started walking side by side to my chambers. April and I are so close, that we don’t worry about all the royal formalities.

“I’m fine. Why are you out of training so early? Is something wrong?” She asked worriedly. 

“No. Father let me out of practice early, so I am free to walk the palace grounds.” I said while taking three steps at a time, so I could make it to my room faster. 

“Geez Vee, you are acting like the palace guards are hot on your trail.” April said while panting as she tried to match my pace. We reached the top of the stairs and April doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. “I don’t…*pant*…know how you aren’t out of breath.” 

“After practicing ninjutsu for all my life, running up a flight of stairs is no problem.” I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I felt bad for making April trail after me, so I stuck out my hand and helped her up. “Here, how about I walk to my room instead of running?” I asked her with my hand on her back to make sure she stayed standing. 

“Deal.” She said with a smile as we started walking arm in arm to my room. We walked to my room and the two guards stationed outside my room automatically opened the double doors when they saw me approaching. “Good morning, Slash. Good morning, Leatherhead.” I said as I moved to enter my room. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” They both replied in unison while bowing their heads in respect. Slash and Leatherhead are my personal guards. I met them at one of excursions into the city. Leatherhead had been the town’s blacksmith, and Slash was a part of a gang who was terrorizing the local population. Slash unfortunately, and unknowingly, tried to attack me for riches. Leatherhead saw the interaction and intervened before I could employ any of my ninjutsu skills. Slash would have been tried for treason, but I took pity on him. 

He was forced to do Shredder’s bidding or else he would be killed. Instead of charging him with a life in prison, or a worse punishment, I offered him service as one of my guards. As well as, Leatherhead since he selflessly risked his life to save mine. Slash felt indebted to me for saving his life, so he pledged himself to my service and cut all ties to Shredder. He started using his knowledge of Shredder’s castle and land to help us thwart his plans. I didn’t think he would betray me, but my father thought it best to task Leatherhead with the job of watching over Slash. Ever since then, they were tasked with the job of keeping me safe and watching over me. 

April and I entered my room and she started my bath while I changed out of my training garb. After my bath, I stepped out into the sitting area. April had laid out a light blue, silk dress day gown for me. “Should I help you dress?” April asked me. 

“No. That won’t be necessary. I will not be wearing that gown.” I replied while moving to the closet. 

“What do you mean? Do you not like the dress?” She asked in a confused tone. 

“The dress is gorgeous, April, but I was thinking of something a bit simpler for my outing today.” I said while pulling out a light blue dress with a white apron. The white apron had my clan’s symbol on it to show that it belonged to a servant of the royal household. 

“You cannot be serious.” April said with a disapproving frown. She scanned the dress up and down with a scrutinizing gaze. “Is that one of the servants’ gown?” 

“Yes. I swiped it from the laundry room a few weeks back. Do you like it?” I asked. 

“Why did you steal a servant’s gown?” April reluctantly asked me and looked as if she did not want to know the answer. 

“How else am I supposed to sneak out of the castle unnoticed?” I countered. 

April took a deep breath and looked as if she trying to gather the patience to deal with me. Finally, she said, “I don’t think a simple servants’ gown will hide who you really are, Your Majesty. 

I answered, “You haven’t noticed all the times I snuck out.”

“Venus!” She almost yelled at me. “I thought you agreed that you would not sneak out of the castle anymore. You promised your dad.” She said in a lecturing almost motherly tone. 

“No. I promised I would not sneak into the village by myself anymore. I’m not going into the village.” I said while putting on the plain gown. After I put on the gown, I started to work on tying the apron and continued, “I am going into the forest, of course. Could you help me tie this apron? It’s being a pain.”

“I don’t think going off into the forest is any better.” She replied while reluctantly helping me with my apron. “Besides don’t you think that’s a dangerous move considering the Shredder is out there, somewhere probably plotting a trap for you.” She continued worriedly with her eyes growing wide in fear. 

I scoffed and replied, “I’m not afraid of Shredder. I can handle him. I dare him to try and do something to ruin my birthday and coronation.” I looked back at April and she still had a disapproving look on her face. I sighed and asked, “What if I take you with me? You’ll be there to make sure I don’t do anything reckless and you can make sure I stay safe.”

She rolled her eyes and tried to fight a smile that threatened to make its way onto her face. I put on my best pleading face that no one can resist. She tried to stay strong in her resolve, but she made a dramatic sigh and replied, “Fine, but if we get in trouble I am not going to take the fall for it and I’m going to say you forced me to go with you.”

“Deal.” I replied while shaking her hand. I quickly and messily braided my hair the same way the servants do. I spun around and held my arms up in the air and asked, “So, how do I look?”

April walked around me in a circle analyzing my ensemble. Satisfied, she nodded her head and replied, “If I didn’t know it was you, I would think you to be some servant or a commoner. But the real question is how do we sneak you out of here dressed like that? I’m sure Slash and Leatherhead would think it odd that you are wearing a servant gown and report it to your father.” 

“Don’t worry I have a plan for those two.” I replied mysteriously.

“Oh, are you going to knock them out with your ninja moves?” April asked excitedly while karate chopping the air. 

“No. I’m going walk out the door in a cloak, so no one suspect anything.” I replied amused by my friend’s fiery and battle-ready attitude. 

“Well that’s boring but I guess it will work out the same way.” She said while grabbing my favorite cloak. I put in on and grabbed a basket. I then nodded to the door. We walked up to it and clutched my cloak tighter to my body as April opened the door.

“Where are you going, Your Highness? If it isn’t to bold to ask.” Leatherhead asked suspiciously. I froze then put on a smile as I turned to face my two royal guards. 

“I do not find your question bold at all, my friend. I decided that I want to take a walk in the gardens. The flowers are so beautiful now that the summer sun is ending. I brought along this basket,” I said while holding the basket up and continued, “to bring some blossoms back to liven up my chambers.” I concluded with a smile on my face while I internally hoped they would believe my partial lie. Leatherhead nodded but Slash looked unconvinced. He knows me too well. 

“Does your father know of your plans?” He asked with a dubious look on his face, trying to catch my lie. 

I kept my body language and voice relaxed and unsuspecting as I answered, “Yes. My father said I could roam about without a guard if I remained on palace grounds. And April has agreed to escort me to make sure I stay out of trouble and presentable for incoming guests.” 

He studied me for a moment trying to deduce if I was lying or not. Then he looked to April who was for the most part looking calm. I noticed slight tension in her shoulders, but it could be as impatience. Slash must have been satisfied with what he saw because with a bow of his head, he released us to continue about his business. I glanced at April and she understood my look. We both turned and fast walked to the spiral staircase that lead down to the palace doors. 

“Now what?” April asked as we briskly exited the palace doors. I checked the palace gardens and saw a couple of guards placed on the palace gate to keep look out in case of any threats trying to attack the castle. The rest of the guards were probably still training or getting ready to start their rounds. I started to walk towards the stable while also staying out of the view of the guards. 

I motioned for April to stay quiet and follow me to the stables. Once we made it to the stable, I replied, “Now we take a couple of horses and go riding.” 

“Where would you be riding off to, Princess?” A voice asked from inside the stable. Ugh, I knew that voice. I stepped inside the stables and crossed my arms over my chest. “And why are you dressed like that, Your Highness?” He said my title with a sarcastic tone in his voice. “Hey, Red. Long time no see?” He said while looking at April. 

“It obviously wasn’t long enough.” April said with a smirk on her face. Casey grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Casey was wearing his signature black tunic and trousers. He was covered in sweat and had some straw pieces stuck in his ruffled, black hair. He was leaning on a pitchfork as he leaned forward with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Casey Jones is the son of General Jones who is one of the leading generals one of my father’s army. Casey and I grew up together and trained together. He is currently in training to follow in his father’s footsteps. He is also my partner in crime when we create mischief around the palace. 

“What are you doing out of your tower, Princess? I thought Daddy had you under lock and key.” Casey asked me while keeping that annoying signature smirk on his face. 

“Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny. What are you doing on a stable duty?” I countered to my good friend. 

Casey snorted then answered, “My dad placed me on stable duty because he said I lack discipline and need to control my temper.” He then slammed the pitchfork into another pile of hay. “I don’t have a temper! And I don’t need discipline!” 

“Clearly.” I replied. I then continued, “How would you like to go for a ride with me and April? It beats shoveling horse manure.” 

Casey laughed then replied, “Sure. What do I have to lose? I’m already on horse clean up.” Casey dropped his pitchfork and took off his working gloves. He then brushed the straw out of his hair and started walking to one of the horse stalls. “How many horses do you want?”

“Three, please.” I replied.

Casey brought out my favorite horse, Picasso, then asked with quirked eyebrow, “Are you sure you don’t want to take two horses? Red and I can double up on one.” He turned and winked at April. 

April rolled her eyes and replied, “Casey Jones. I would not get on a horse with you even if we were being pursued by the Foot and there was only one horse left.” Casey let out a low whistle at April’s comment then put his hands up in mock surrender motion. 

“Can you two stop for one minute?” I practically yelled in exasperation. I love my two friends dearly but sometimes their banter would get to annoying to handle. I know April and Casey care for each other and Casey genuinely likes April (even though he practically flirts with every girl in the kingdom). However; I am unsure if April likes he the same way or if she only views him as a friend. I don’t know of any other man that she talks to. 

Casey and April both looked ashamed and I felt a little bad for snapping at them. “Let’s just get our horses and get out of here. The guards are going to start making their rounds around the garden soon.” I said to my friends while hurriedly strapping a saddle to Picasso. They followed suit on their horses, Meg and Nix. “You guys ready?” I asked while mounting Picasso. Casey finished helping April mount her horse then mounted his own. Then we rode out of the stables into the hidden opening in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonardo

We were trotting through a trail in the forest leading to the castle of Koya. I was leading with Tiger Claw by my side, Raph was behind me with Steranko, then Donnie was with Zeck while Mikey was in the back with Bradford. We all had our trunks of clothes in a cart that Michelangelo’s horse pulled.

The entire ride here has been tense to say the least. It’s obvious that Tiger Claw isn’t thrilled with having my brothers and I tag along on “his” mission. It doesn’t surprise me; Tiger Claw has always hated my brothers and I, especially me. He does not think I’m worthy of inheriting the throne to Orakar or the title of Shredder. 

“Are we there yet?” Michelangelo asked interrupting my thoughts. All of us sighed in irritation at Mikey. 

I stopped my horse and turned to face him. “Mikey, you have been asking us that question ever since we left the castle.” I reprimanded my youngest brother. 

“So, are we close or not?” Mikey asked again. I chose to ignore him and continue trotting down the trail. 

At the same time Raph cried out, “Oh for the love of a God. Shut up, Mikey.” 

Mikey pouted, and Donnie answered, “We are about an hour away from the nearest city and we are meeting Xever on the outskirts of the city, so we’ll be there in about a hour and thirty minutes. Give or take.”

“Ugh. This is so boring and I’m from riding for so long.” Mikey complained.

Leonardo turned to look at Michelangelo’s pleading eyes and sighed, “Fine. We can take a short break and let our horses drink from the pond over there.” Leo said pointing at the edge of a lake hidden in the forest. 

Leo moved towards the lake, but Tiger Claw suddenly blocked his path. “We should continue on our way. We can’t stop our plans just because the little one is impatient and tired.” Tiger Claw mocked. Bradford laughed at his insult towards Michelangelo. 

“Never talk about my little brother like that.” Leonardo sneered at the assassin and continued, “Besides, we need to take a break. Our horses are tired and in need of water. It wouldn’t help our mission if our horses collapsed from exhaustion. Now stand aside.” 

“Don’t think you can boss me around, Little Prince.” Tiger Claw growled angrily at Leonardo. “Perhaps you should remember who your father’s second in command is.” He announced proudly. 

“Perhaps you should remember your place and watch your tone when you speak to me and my brothers.” Leo moved his horse closer to Tiger Claw and tried to appear as intimidating as possible to the bigger man. “Last time I checked I was the heir to my father’s throne and that I only take orders from him. So, move your horse out of my way before I move you.” Leonardo threatened. 

Tiger Claw growled at the prince once more and said, “As you wish, Your Highness.” He then moved his horse out of Leonardo’s way. Leonardo gestured to his brothers to follow him and urged his horse towards the lake not even sparing Tiger Claw a sideways glance. 

Venus 

I was racing through the woods on Picasso. Casey and April were behind me shouting at me to slow down so they could catch up. I came to a stop at my personal hiding spot in the secluded area in the woods. Casey and April followed me soon after. 

“So what are we doing here?” Casey asked.

I dismounted my horse and replied, “I wanted to show you guys something.” I walked to a tree surrounded by cosmos flowers. I kneeled before the tree and bowed my head. I heard April and Casey hesitantly follow behind me. “This is my mother’s memorial. The cosmos is her favorite flower.” I explained with tears pricking in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. I hated crying, it happens every time I come here. I thought the sting would no longer get to me, but it still hurts. 

April wrapped me in a hug and asked, “Is there where you always sneak off?” I nodded in response. 

“Did you make this garden yourself?” Casey asked. 

“No, my mom did.” I answered. Casey and April looked at me with confusion. “I stumbled on my mom’s journal when I was in the library one day. She described a place she would always go to with my father when she wanted to get out of the castle. Dad doesn’t know that I know about it.” I explained. I took off my necklace and examined it in my hands. “Sometimes I feel like she is still here with me, I wonder if-“

I was cut off by a Tanuki stealing the necklace from my hands. Casey, April, and I jumped back in shock. “A Tanuki!” Casey exclaimed.

“It has my necklace! Hey, give that back!” I yelled at the creature. The Tanuki shook its bushy tail at me in response and ran off. I immediately gave chase. “Get back here you little vermin!” I yelled while dodging tree limbs and underbrush.  


Finally, the Tanuki stopped at the edge of a lake. I pounced and grabbed the creature. As I was trying to take my necklace from the creature, I heard a horse rear back in shock. I quickly shuffled back with the Tanuki in my arms while trying to avoid being trampled by the hooves. I heard the rider of the horse trying to calm his horse when I tripped on something and fell into the lake behind me. 

Leonardo

I walked my horse, Noble, forward towards the lake. When suddenly I heard screaming nearby. I stopped and looked around. I saw my brothers and their guards tense expecting an ambush. 

Suddenly a raccoon-like creature jumped in my path followed by a human girl pouncing on it. Noble reared back in fear and almost trampled the girl. I saw the girl clutch the creature and fall back into the lake. I dismounted Noble and helped the girl who was struggling to emerge from the lake.  
I pulled her from the water and felt my heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. Even soaking wet, she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. She had long black hair, a pale face, rosy red lips. She was currently trying to cough up the water that she inhaled, once her coughing fit stopped, I asked, “Are you okay?” 

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I felt my heart quicken and I took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were possibly the most beautiful thing about her. They were a startling silver that seemed to captivate your attention. I couldn’t look away from her eyes even if I wanted to. A cute blush spread over her face at our proximity and my incessant staring.

“Yes…I’m fine sir, thank you.” I heard her shyly reply. Her voice wasn’t high pitched like the other noble woman at court, but it wasn’t deep either. It sounded angelic and silky smooth. It sounded almost like she was singing. I’m sure this is the type of voice sailors hear when sirens command them to jump off their boats to their watery deaths. Raph’s whistling cut through my thoughts bringing me back to reality.

I looked and saw Raph waggling his eyebrows at me, Mikey was grinning from ear to ear, while Donnie was looking smugly at me with a raised eyebrow. Even my father’s henchmen were watching the scene with interest. Tiger Claw grinned maliciously, no doubt he was going to report this to my father to try and get me in trouble. Well, crap. 

Venus

The Tanuki was crawling on me trying to keep me underwater. I tried to surface while also keeping a strong hold on my necklace. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms lift me out of the lake. The moment I was out of the water, I started gasping for air and coughing up water. A male voice asked, “Are you okay?” I looked at my savior and instantly lost my newly acquired breath. 

The first thing that I noticed was his dark blue eyes which were riddled with concern. The next thing I noticed is that I am being held bridal style in the strange man’s arms. I felt a hot blush spread on my cheeks, then I answered, “Yes…I’m fine sir, thank you.” I heard a whistle behind us and a red blush spread over the stranger’s face that I thought looked adorable. I looked over his shoulder and became acutely aware that we had an audience and that I was still in the man’s arms.  


There was a group of men that I assumed was traveling with blue eyes, and Casey and April emerged on their horses with Picasso in tow. 

“Hey!” Casey yelled at the stranger while Casey and April surged forward to join my side. “Get your hands off her.” The stranger gently set me on my feet and took a step away from me. I saw the stranger’s party unsheathing their weapons, but Blue Eyes put up a halting signal. They reluctantly stopped but still warily eyed Casey. 

“Casey. Calm down, I’m fine.” I commanded.  


Casey dismounted from his horse and looked me over for injuries. Oh, I am not going to hear the end of this anytime soon. I put on my necklace that was still in a death grip in my hand and continued, “I chased the Tanuki and grabbed but I was in the way of his horse and I accidentally fell into the lake.” 

Casey put himself between me and the stranger and threatened, “Maybe you should watch where your going. Buddy.” The stranger’s eyes narrowed, and he scowled at Casey. 

April dismounted from Meg and pulled Casey away from the stranger and warned, “Casey.” 

“Do you want us to teach this brat a lesson, Your Highness?” The man with bright orange and white hair asked. For a second, I thought he might have been talking to me, but he aimed his question at Blue Eyes. 

“Your Highness?” I asked confused. “You’re a prince?” Blue eyes looked at me and the anger in his eyes vanished. He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. I heard April gasp behind me and Casey cursed. Of course, Casey had to mouth off to a prince. I dropped into a curtsy and said, “I apologize for my friend’s behavior and for getting in the way of your horse, Your Highness.” Casey and April followed my lead though Casey did so rather reluctantly. 

“You don’t need to bow to me.” Blue Eyes said. He extended out his hand and pulled me out of my curtsy and continued, “You can call me Leo by the way. And you are?” He flashed me a dazzling smile that made my knees feel weak and stomach to turn into knots. I heard Casey snort behind me, but I ignored him. 

He didn’t know who I was? After a second, I answered smiling at him, “Mei Pieh Chi, but you can just call me Mei.”

“Mei Pieh Chi. That’s a beautiful name.” He said while taking my hand and kissing it. My face must have been as red as a tomato by now. Leo’s group was laughing at us and Leo turned to shot them a death glare. 

“I always thought it was a mouthful. Oh, um, these are my friends Casey Jones and April O’Neil.” I said while pointing at them. 

“Jones?” Leo asked while looking at Casey. “That name sounds familiar.” 

“You probably heard of my father. General Jones, one of the best strategists in the world.” Casey replied smugly. 

Leo’s eyes darkened at Casey. “Oh. How interesting.” He looked like he was sizing Casey up and down. “I guess that’s why you are so protective of your friends.” He turned his attention away from Casey and looked back at me. “Mei, I would like you to meet my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.” He said while pointing to three men dressed similarly to him. Raphael was dressed in blood red ensemble with green eyes and dark brown hair. He looked like a soldier. 

While I am assessing Raphael, Donatello came forward and introduced himself while pushing Casey away. “I’m Donatello but you can call me Donnie.” He said while grabbing April’s hand and placing a kiss on it. I didn’t know which face was more priceless, April’s or Casey’s. April’s face turned as red as her hair and Casey’s face was red for other reasons. Casey looked as if he would kill Donatello where he stood. 

Casey pulled April away from Donnie and said,“Back off, Princey. She’s mine.” 

“I’m not yours.” April said getting out of Casey’s grip. Donnie had his eyes narrowed at Casey. Donnie was taller than Casey, but he looked lanky. 

He was wearing a dark purple tunic. He had reddish brown eyes and light brown hair. He looked a couple years younger than I am. 

“Casey, play nice.” I reprimanded him.

“But he started it.” Casey whined while pointing at Donatello. I glared him down until a young, bubbly voice broke the tension. 

“I’m Mikey.” Said a little boy wearing a dark orange tunic. He had bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes. They were lighter than Leonardo’s and gave Michelangelo the appearance of a little kid. I’m sure he uses them all the time to get out of trouble. 

“And those are our bodyguards, Takeshi, Steranko, Zeck, and Bradford.” Leo said pointing the group of men that were accompanying him and his brothers. I glanced at the guards. Takeshi was the one with orange and white hair was staring at me and my friends with malicious intent. I looked at Steranko, he was built like a tank and had a messed-up eye that I tried not to focus on. Next, was Zeck, he’s a skinny man with dark skin wearing a bright purple suit and glasses. Bradford was a good-looking man who probably had ladies swooning over him. He had a muscular build with brown hair and a beard, and blue eyes. I don’t know why but Leo’s guards made me feel unsettled and sent shivers down my spine especially Takeshi. 

Leo took notice of my chills and said, “Here take my cloak. You must be freezing.” He took off his cloak and placed it over my shoulders. 

“Oh no. You don’t have to do that.” I said trying to protest, but he already tied it around my neck. 

“So, are you here to compete for the princess’s hand?” I asked. 

“Not really. My dad made me come here. I don’t have any intention of courting the snobby princess.” Leo said with disgust in his voice. 

“Snob? Who said that the princess is a snob? I know her personally and she doesn’t see herself on a higher standing than anyone else.” I snapped at Leonardo. 

“How do you know what the princess is like?” 

Takeshi asked suspiciously. I looked at Casey and April nervously. 

“Oh, um, you see, April and I are maids at the castle and Casey is a palace guard in training, so we see the princess sometimes and she’s really nice.” I answered lamely. 

“She’s also a babe.” Casey added with a smirk. 

April and I slapped him upside the head in response. “Ow.” Casey complained. 

“Anyway, since you are going to the castle, we can show you a short cut since we inconvenienced your trip.” I offered. 

“Actually, we are heading to Meijing to see a friend.” Leo responded. 

“Meijing? You guys are taking the long way to get there. I can take you through the short cut and you’ll get there in about thirty minutes.” I said smiling at Leonardo. 

“Sure, that sounds great.” Leo replied. 

“Okay let me mou-“ Suddenly, Casey puts his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from Leonardo. 

“Are you crazy?” Casey whisper shouted once he removed his hand from my mouth. “We just met these guys and they are practically screaming danger. I don’t trust them.”

“Are you sure you don’t trust them because they’re flirting with us?” April asked Casey with a smug smirk. 

“No. Those guys are bad news, I just know it. Besides they don’t seem to like you so much Vee.” Casey insisted. 

“They don’t like the princess. As far as they know, I am an ordinary servant for the royal family. Not to mention Leo saved me from being drowned by the Tanuki.” I clarified. “Please don’t ruin this Casey. I trust them and it’s refreshing to meet a prince who doesn’t want to court me. Maybe if I show him the real me then he’ll like me for me. I really don’t want to end up in a loveless marriage.” I pleaded to my friend.

I used my best puppy eyes on him and Casey sighed and relented, “Fine but if anything happens don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Leonardo

Mei and April were arguing with the Jones boy and Jones kept sending us angry looks. Finally, they seemed to reach an agreement and they all mounted their horses. “Are you gentlemen ready to go?” Mei asked us and flashed another dazzling smile. 

The sight of her smile made my heart quicken and I mounted my own horse. “Lead the way, My Lady.” I said while urging Noble to her side. I heard Raph laughing behind me and I threw twig from a nearby tree at him. He ducked the twig but when he came back up, a hanging branch hit him in the face and Jones started to laugh at him. Raph growled then shoved up against Jones and Jones shoved back. I decided to ignore them and let them work out their own problems.  
I turned my attention back towards Mei and asked, “So why were you chasing that thing?”  


“That thing was a Tanuki and it stole my mother’s necklace.” Mei answered keeping her eyes on the path ahead.  


“What’s a Tanuki?” I asked.  


Mei turned to look at me with a quizzical expression. “A Tanuki is a shape-shifting creature that likes to play tricks on people that usually end in embarrassment. I just so happened to be a victim of one of its pranks. They are usually harmless, but I guess that one was a little meanspirited.” She said.  


“You willingly followed a mischievous creature just to get your necklace back.” Raph said in disbelief.  


“Why not forget about it and just tell your mom a Tanuki stole the necklace? “Donnie asked.  


“My mom died in a one of the Shredder’s attacks. It’s one of the only things I have left of her.” She said solemnly.  


We all grew quiet until and Mei looked to the side no longer facing me. “I’m sorry.” I started and reached to grab her hand in comfort. She faced me with a blush on her face and tears in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to pry.” I continued.  


“It’s okay.” She responded and squeezed my hand. “It’s not your fault she’s gone and I’m not the only one without a mom.”  


It was my fault that her mom is gone or at least my family’s fault. “My mom abandoned us and left us at the palace doors. Luckily the king was kind enough to take us in and raise us as his own. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father.” I told her. I’m not sure why I told her that, but I felt like I needed to after she told me about her mom.  


She smiled sadly at me in understanding. “Well I guess you apart of our estranged/dead parent club. All of us have our parent sob stories.” Mei responded. I looked back at Casey and April and they were nodding their heads in confirmation.  


“My mom and sister abandoned my dad and I because she couldn’t handle his job and the threat of him dying on the battlefield.” Casey told us. “I was ten and my little sister was four.”  


“That’s rough.” Raph said trying to be comforting.  


“Whatever, I’m over it. It happened a long time ago.” Casey replied.  


“My mom died in childbirth. I never got a chance to know her.” April shared.  


“What about your Dad?” Mikey asked.  


“Mikey you can’t just ask what happened to someone’s parents.” Donnie snapped at Mikey.  


“No. It’s fine. My father was kidnapped by the Shredder. I’m not sure what happened to him.” April said sadly. “At least the king was kind enough to let me stay in the palace while he tries to find a way to save my dad. If he’s even still alive that.” O’Neil something about that name is familiar to me. I looked at my brothers and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing.  


“April, was your dad the scientist, Kirby O’Neil?” Donnie asked hesitantly.  


“Yes. How do you know my dad?” April asked rounding on Donnie.  


“I’m a fan of his work. I heard that he was kidnapped. He was a brilliant man, I’m sorry for your loss.” Donnie said and looked at me for help.  


“Mei, how did you know about the shortcut leading to Meijing?” I asked trying to change the subject.  


“Everyone knows about the shortcut, no one travels it because of Shredder especially because Demon Night is almost here.” Mei said as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. My brother’s and I exchanged a look.  


“Uh, what’s Demon Night?” Mikey asked.  


“Oh right. You guys aren’t from around here. Well Demon Night is also known as Shredder’s Night. Legend has it that long ago when Oroku Naotake when left the kingdom of Koya, the night he left, he cursed the entire kingdom to be riddled with demons for one night. The demons would steal people away and deliver them to his castle. There he would eat the children as a snack and the use the adults for his experiments with dark magic. The citizens started wearing disguises to fool the demons into thinking they were one of them and they left treats, so the demons would not dine on their flesh. People started to throw parties on Demon Night, so they demons would be unable to attack them. Many citizens stayed up till the first rays of sunlight because once the sun is out, the demons become powerless and are forced the stay in the shadows until the next Demon Night.” Mei explained.  


“Are you serious?” I asked Mei. “You all really believe that the Shredder eats children as a snack and that he summons demons to attack you?”  


“Of course not, only little kids believe in that legend anymore. I know that Oroku Naotake did kidnap citizens of Koya and the current Shredder obviously still does. And Shredder dabbles in dark magic, but I don’t think he is as much as a monster as people describe him to be. I’ve never heard of him trying to eat children though. Demon Night is now a night for festivities, costumes, scares, and candy.” Mei explained.  


“Candy!” Mikey exclaimed. “Is anyone allowed to do Demon Night?” Mikey asked.  


“Yes. You’re lucky you came when you did. Demon Night is the night after the princess’s birthday bash.” Mei told Mikey. “If Leo says you’re allowed to go then I’ll be happy to take you to the city’s festivities.”  


Mikey looked at me excitedly with the biggest grin on his face. “We’ll see if we have time Mikey.” I told Mikey. Mikey in response sulked and muttered something I couldn’t hear under his breath. I turned my attention back to Mei and asked, “Where did you hear all of the rumors from?”  


“We heard them from guards in the castle.” Mei replied.  


“Yeah and my dad told me about the dark magic stuff. My dad would never lie to me about anything.” Casey added. Mei nodded along to Casey’s statement.  


“How have you not heard about the Shredder? Even visiting dignitaries from other countries know the rumors about Shredder. Where did you guys come from, under a rock or something?” April asked us.  


“We are from a faraway kingdom. I guess we’re too isolated to hear news about the Shredder. Please tell me more rumors about Shredder.” I said interested to hear more lies the Hamatos have spread about my family.  


“Hmm. I heard that he has sons. I think he has two.” Mei said thoughtfully.  


“No, he has three sons.” Casey argued.  


“Are you sure?” Mei asked Casey. “I’ve only heard of two of them. One of them is the heir while the other is one is bloodthirsty killing machine.” I looked at Raph and smirked and he mouthed Shut up.  


“He has three sons. One of them is the heir, the other is the warrior, and the last one is a scientific genius. I heard that they look exactly like Shredder and that they were made from dark magic.” Casey said.  


“Really? I heard that there’s only one son and he’s a clone. He’s a genius, a warrior, and the heir to the throne.” April contributed.  


“No way there’s definitely more than one.” Mei replied. Casey nodded his head. “I don’t think they were made from black magic though. That’s not how magic works.” Mei continued.  


“Speaking of magic. Is it true that the princess has magical abilities?” I asked.  


“Yes.” Mei replied. “They aren’t anything great though. She mainly uses them as party tricks.” Mei turned her attention back to the trail. “We’re here.” She announced. “Do you need help finding where your staying or do you think you can handle it from here?” She asked me.  


I was about to reply but Tiger Claw moved between us and replied. “We can handle it from here. Your services are no longer needed.”  


“I need to go back to the castle anyway. I suppose I’ll see you around. It was nice to meet you and your brothers, Leonardo.” Mei responded.  


April and Casey have already separated from the group. I pushed Tiger Claw away, “It was nice to meet you too. I’ll look for you at the castle.” I promised placing a kiss on her hand.  
She blushed and giggled then suddenly remembered, “I’m still wearing your cloak.” She moved to take it off, but I stopped her.  


“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway and you need it more.” I told her. She blushed even deeper than before. She looked adorable when she blushed like that.  


“I should go. Bye.” She said moving away.  


“Bye.” I replied with a smile and a wave. She continued looking back at me until she joined her friends. Once Mei made it to her friends, Casey said something low enough only for them to hear, and Mei elbowed him in the stomach in response. Casey waited for Mei and April to start heading back. He pointed to his eyes then pointed at me to say that he was watching me then he left to join the girls. Once they were gone, I turned ahead and saw Tiger Claw glaring at me. “What?” I asked him defensively.  


“We are here to kidnap a princess and you’re making bedroom eyes at some random girl. And that random girl isn’t even in the same class as you. What do you think your father will say when he finds out?” Tiger Claw ground out.  


“I was not making bedroom eyes at her. I was using her for information. She’s a servant for the royal household and she’s friends with the son of Hamato Yoshi’s greatest general. She has knowledge that we can use to take down the princess.” I concluded. It was times like this when I was glad that I was a good liar.  


Tiger Claw didn’t seem convinced, “So, flirting with her was a strategical move?” He questioned.  


“You should learn not to question what I do. Last time I checked, my father sent me along because you failed multiple times to kill a harmless, little princess.” I growled like my father does when he wants to intimidate someone.  


“I hope so for your sake. I would hate for you to get attached to the wrong girl, Your Highness.” Tiger Claw said before moving towards the city. Steranko, Zeck, and Bradford followed suit while my brothers and I hung back.  


“When I become king, I’m going to banish all of father’s elite group. They obviously proven they aren’t worthy of it.” I told them.  


“You know I can see why you’re falling for her. She’s cute in an innocent sort of way.” Raph said. I glared at him. “She’s not my type though.” Raph clarified.  


“If it makes you feel any better Leo, I think April is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Donnie comforted.  


“The heart is a sensitive muscle. It feels what it wants to feel, and you have no control over it.” Mikey added in. We all turned to look at him in shock. “What do have something on my face?” Mikey asked us.  


“No, Mikey. That was really mature and deep thing you said.” I responded.  


“Yeah. I’m deep like that.” Mikey stated.  


“And now you ruined it.” Raph responded while rolling his eyes.  


“Come on boys. Let’s go, we don’t want to give Tiger Claw anything negative that he could report to father.” I said moving towards the city.


End file.
